Staring at a broken clock
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: AU. Una extraña mutación que afecta a todo el mundo por igual hace aparecer en la muñeca de cada uno el nombre de su alma gemela. Desde que Wade recibió su marca, siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrar al tal Nathan.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** AU. Una extraña mutación que afecta a todo el mundo por igual hace aparecer en la muñeca de cada uno el nombre de su alma gemela. Desde que Wade recibió su marca, siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrar al tal Nathan.

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad** bajo el mismo nombre.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Staring at a broken clock.**

.

* * *

.

.

Wade siempre había sido un romántico así que cuando le apareció el nombre de su alma gemela en la muñeca a la edad de 12 años pegó un brinco de felicidad y corrió escaleras abajo a contárselo a su madre a gritos.

El día en el que recibió la marca debería haber sido un día especial y no el más desastroso que había vivido hasta entonces. (Por suerte el joven no sabía que sus días de ahora en adelante no harían más que empeorar.)

No le tocó un nombre femenino.

El padre de Wade había crecido con una mentalidad totalmente diferente a la suya, una homofóbica radical, que por supuesto, le llevó a enzarzarse en una pelea con la madre del chico cuando trató de defenderlo nada más enterarse de la noticia en la cocina.

Wade se encontró pronto con los ojos empañados en lágrimas viendo a sus padres gritarse el uno al otro de forma histérica. Él, demostrando su naturaleza violenta que por desgracia el pequeño ya tan bien conocía y ella denotando la desesperación en cada movimiento y grito, interponiéndose entre el hombre y el niño, como si temiera que descargara su rabia contra el pequeño físicamente. Tal vez porque cabía la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera.

Wade no entendía nada.

"¡Mi hijo no puede ser un desviado! " gritaba el adulto enfurecido.

" ¡George, deja al niño en paz! "

La forma en la que lo miró, con la mandíbula apretada, los ojos entornados y una mirada desquiciada y llena de odio, a él, a su propio hijo, quedaría por siempre grabada a fuego en los recuerdos del futuro mercenario.

Ya por aquel entonces a muchas personas les costaba entender como a pesar de que 60 años atrás cuando había aparecido esa extraña mutación que afectaba a todo el mundo por igual y que dejaba constancia de que tu alma gemela puede ser de tu mismo sexo, algunos decidieran seguir ignorando ese hecho y considerando la homosexualidad como algo antinatural. Y ese era el caso del padre del muchacho.

Su trato para con él desde que se enteró del nombre en su muñeca se volvió más frío que nunca.

Y George jamás fue un padre cariñoso, pero Wade jamás pensó que los próximos meses se vería obligado a llevar camisetas con manga larga en pleno verano con tal de que la gente no viera el nombre marcado en su muñeca.

Por supuesto una vez fuera de casa se subiría las mangas. Wade no toleraba mucho las temperaturas altas, y estaba casi seguro de que no había nada malo en él, en su marca. Casi. Al ser tan pequeño y no tener sus ideas del todo claras George logró plantar la semilla de la duda y el miedo en su cabeza.

Y su madre le aplicaba la ley del hielo cuando preguntaba al respecto. Jamás logró sacar respuestas de ella, ni siquiera saber su sincera opinión sobre el tema.

Las cenas se volvieron incómodas en casa. George a menudo lo intimidaba con la mirada al anclarla en el antebrazo cubierto por la tela de la camiseta del muchacho cuando este levantaba el tenedor para llevárselo a la boca. Y Wade, que por lo general hablaba y hablaba sin parar y bromeaba con todo el mundo (cualquiera daría fe de ello) se quedaría callado y bajaría las manos a su regazo para esconderlas debajo de la mesa con vergüenza.

A día de hoy, al Wade adulto le gustaría poder afirmar de forma totalmente sincera que no creía que el motivo por el que su padre se había ido un sábado por la puerta de casa para jamás volver, se viera relacionado de alguna forma con el "Nathan" marcado en su muñeca.

Pero por supuesto, al decir que no creía que aquello fuera una posibilidad, estaría mintiendo.

Y el dichoso Nathan no apareció.

No culpaba al nombre. Desde luego, no era culpa del tal Nathan que su padre fuera semejante capullo pero al Wade adolescente le hubiera gustado poder contarle eso a Nathan algún día en persona, cuando lo conociera. Porque a pesar de todo, Wade seguía siendo un romántico y creía en los finales felices.

Uno de sus compañeros del instituto, Josh, encontró a la "Melissa" que tenía marcada en su muñeca y su pandilla de amigos hablaron de ello durante semanas. De hecho, la noticia voló por todo el instituto y hasta los profesores se enteraron. Más de uno lo felicitó. Wade a sus 14 años había arrugado la nariz ante tanto escándalo.

Cuando él conociera a Nathan se aseguraría de mantenerlo en secreto entre ellos dos, pensaba, y cualquiera que pudiera leerle la mente y descubriera ese pensamiento en específico se sorprendería, porque Wade quería ser siempre el centro de atención. Sin embargo, aunque eso fuera totalmente cierto, el romanticismo de Wade le podía de todos modos, y no quería que el instituto entero metiera presión entre él y su compañero.

Pero el instituto acabó y Wade no había conocido aún a Nathan.

"Mejor así" pensó. Ya lo conocería en un futuro cercano y sería perfecto.

El tiempo pasó, y a pesar de ser Nathan un nombre común Wade solo había conocido a dos, uno de ellos ya casado y con hijos y el otro un capullo integral, y ninguno de los dos le había gustado. En algún momento después de entrar en el ejército tiró la toalla y dejó de pensar en la posibilidad de conocer a su alma gemela casi cada vez que saliera de casa. La madurez ayudó en su decisión. Se había dado cuenta de que la vida no era rosa y desde luego existían los finales tristes y amargos al igual que los felices.

Y ocurrió un par de semanas después de enlistarse en el ejército, cuando llegó a sus oídos la noticia. Josh, su antiguo compañero de instituto, había muerto en un accidente de tráfico.

Se apenó por él, pero no fue al funeral. Josh se había mudado lejos y de igual forma ya no mantenían ninguna relación.

Wade pensó esa noche que tal vez a Nathan podría haberle sucedido lo que a Josh. Y él sería como Melissa, con su alma gemela perdida. Muerta.

Recordó lo feliz que su amigo había estado al contarles a Wade y al resto de sus amigos como la había conocido.

Decía que la atracción fue instantánea, que había sabido al momento que era ella la de su marca al oír su nombre, y cursi como ellos solos hasta apuntaron la fecha del día e incluso de la hora exacta al haber tenido situado convenientemente cerca de ellos una antigua torre que incluía un enorme reloj a lo alto con sistema de sonería.

Recordó también la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron al hablar de ello, haciéndoles sentir a todos ellos envidia aunque algunos no fueran nunca a admitirlo.

Envidia. Era obvio que todos la sentían. No todo el mundo encontraba a su alma gemela, y desde luego, los que si raramente lo hacían a tan temprana edad.

No conocer nunca a tu compañero era una posibilidad.

Wade soñó con un reloj roto esa noche.

Eventualmente tras pensar y pensar decidió que ya estaba bien. Quería dejar de ser un puto cursi y olvidarse del nombre en su muñeca. Lo logró a medias, porque durante las dos próximas décadas las pasó sin encontrar a Nathan, y en cambio, conoció a Vanessa.

Y fue perfecto.

No eran almas gemelas. Ella no era Nathan y él no era el Jeffrey que ella lucía en su muñeca izquierda, pero se complementaban maravillosamente el uno al otro. Eran como dos piezas de un puzzle opuesto que de algún modo habían encajado a la perfección. Ambos fueron muy felices durante un tiempo, hasta que al igual que el bienestar de Wade terminó cuando las células cancerígenas atacaron su organismo, también la felicidad lo hizo eventualmente.

Fácilmente podría haber tirado la toalla al enterarse de que estaba terminal, pero tenía a Vanessa, alguien por quien luchar, y no quería imaginar el daño que le provocaría su partida. Así que solo por ella, Wade buscó la forma de seguir con vida. Se unió al programa Arma X donde Francis le jodió su apariencia y lo hizo inmortal.

Pero el problema de la inmortalidad es que Wade solo la valoraba por Vanessa.  
Cuando no tuvo más razones por las que seguir viviendo (la única) quiso poner fin a su vida, pero su factor curativo se lo impidió vez tras vez, en todos sus métodos de suicidio empleados (que no fueron pocos), y de ahí nació su odio por su imposibilidad de morir.

Vanessa se había ido y él de nuevo estaba perdido.

Fue unas semanas después cuando conoció al dichoso adolescente malhablado con una pizca de diabetes, Russell, que estaba siendo perseguido por Cable con intención de asesinarlo.

Por primera vez, se planteó que tal vez le quedaba más por lo que vivir.

¿Y quién le iba a decir a él que una vez terminara la misión ''Salvar a Russell'' viviría en la mansión con el resto de X-men y Cable?

Dado que su anterior apartamento voló por los aires y por algún motivo Coloso seguía teniendo fe en él a pesar de lo que había hecho, le ofreció una vez más mudarse a la mansión. Había acepado.

Tras un par de días decidió que vivir ahí no estaba tan mal.

.

Se puso sus crocs azules vistiendo el traje al completo y unos calcetines largos rosas y bajó las escaleras de la mansión. Al llegar a la cocina tarareando "Turn back time" de Cher se encontró con Cable comiéndose un sándwich en silencio.

Wade levantó la mano en un saludo militar al pasar por su lado.

– Robocop. – Lo saludó y Cable lo miró. Solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo son musitar palabra y siguió masticando.

– No digas "hola" que es malo. – Bromeó Wade y se acercó a la nevera. Sus tripas sonaron. Pronto saciaría su hambre.

– ¿Otra vez te estás zampando un sándwich de atún? Coloso tiene una seria obsesión con él y la comida sana. Aquí uno tiene que buscarse la vida para comer bien...

Cable removió el café frente a él con la cuchara.

– Si buscas las hamburguesas que compraste en el McDonald's, no las vas a encontrar ahí.

Justo al terminar de hablar, Wade ahogó un grito y sus manos fueron directas a ambos lados de su máscara al abrir la nevera y no encontrar a primera vista su bolsa del McDonald's.

– ¡No!

Cable se atrevió a sonreír levemente antes de dar un sorbo a su café para disimular.

Wade dejó de mirar la nevera tras unos largos segundos y girándose abruptamente apuntó al soldado del futuro con un dedo acusador.

– ¡Quien coño ha sido! – Exigió saber.

– La respuesta es obvia.

Wade cayó de rodillas y solo le faltó levantar un puño dramáticamente al grito de ''maldito seas, Perry el ornitorrinco'' para hacer una imitación perfecta del Doctor Doofenshmirtz.

– ¡Nooo!

– Te lavaré la boca con jabón, Wade. – Avisó Coloso al entrar a la cocina con su característico acento ruso un par de segundos después y se cruzó de brazos al verlo en el suelo. – Veo que te has dado cuenta de la desaparición de tu comida malsana.

– ¡Con qué derecho! ¡Era MI comida! – Se lamentó el mercenario.

– No es un buen ejemplo para los niños. ¿Crees que ellos al entrar en la cocina y ver tus hamburguesas cada día en la nevera no querrán ellos una? Llevas dos días alimentándote solo a base de McDonald's. – Tuvo la cara incluso de mencionar ''McDonald's'' como quien pronuncia Sida.

– ¿He oído hamburguesas? – Cuestionó un Russell emocionado al entrar por detrás de Coloso.

Wade se levantó con rapidez del suelo y se acercó al enorme mutante con aires desafiantes.

– Me estoy cansando de tus reglas de hippie vegano. ¡Una hamburguesa no hace mal a nadie! Si sigues así, vas a hacer caer a esos jóvenes gamberros en la depresión al recibirlos cada día con verduras y pescado.

– Tienes un concepto erróneo de la depresión, Wade.

Wade perdió la paciencia, propio en él.

– ¡Que te jodan! ¡Voy a planear una manifestación a las puertas de la mansión con pancartas y con todos los X-men que decidan apuntarse! ¡Russell y Cable están conmigo!

–¡Sí! – Gritó Russell.

A la vez, como si lo hubieran hecho repetidas veces, menor y adulto cerraron sus manos y chocaron los puños sin dejar de mirar a Coloso.

– Yo paso. – Dijo Cable por detrás, pero fue ignorado.

Coloso suspiró.

– Los X-men tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparnos. Nadie se unirá a tu ridícula "manifestación".

Wade emitió un ''tssssk''.

– Ya veo. Normal, joder, si nunca hay nadie en la mansión. Solo el casting de la segunda película. ¿Donde cojones está el resto? Se supone que esta casucha debería estar llena de gente modosita. Osea, puedo entender la ausencia de Logan. Hugh Jackman está ocupado haciendo musicales y toda la pesca, ¿pero los demás? No tiene puto sentido. Aunque ahora que pienso, la ausencia del calvito de la silla de ruedas explica que cojones hago yo aquí en la mansión en primer lugar. De haber estado me hubiera echado a patadas. Eres el único que me quiere aquí.

Coloso frunció los labios.

– Tu caso es complicado. – Explicó con calma–. Has de entender que nos dejaste una mala imagen frente a la prensa al asesinar a un hombre llevando una camiseta de becario de X-Men. – Soltó un sonoro suspiro–. Sin embargo, haré lo posible por convencer al Profesor de darte una segunda oportunidad.

– Entonces. Las reglas de momento son estas, ¿no? Tengo una habitación gratis en la mansión sólo a cambio de no cargarme a nadie. - Resumió Wade.

Coloso sacudió la cabeza con levedad.

– Es más que eso, Wade... Cuando estés listo podrías acompañarnos al resto en cuanto surja una amenaz-

A esas alturas de la conversación el mercenario se cansó y levantó una mano en señal de stop.

– Vale, vale, corta el rollo. Ya seguiremos hablando de esto en cuanto desayune. Ya puedes abrirte, bai bai.

El mutante ante él abrió la boca por un breve instante con intención de rebatir y mencionar algo más, pero finalmente pareció darse por vencido y asintió una vez.

– Está bien. Buen provecho. – Se despidió Coloso y Wade le mostró el dedo corazón por las espaldas cuando este dejo de mirar.

– ¿Al final hay hamburguesas o qué? – Cuestionó Russell tras una breve obvio que seguía ahí solo por eso.

Wade negó con la cabeza.

– Nah. No de momento. Anda, vete a jugar matando escarabajos en el jardín con el fuego.

Russell suspiró decepcionado.

– Joder... Está bien... Adiós, Wade.

No se despidió de Cable.

El mercenario observó a este y se dejó caer en una silla a su lado pesadamente.

El silencio se hizo dueño del momento.

Cable le acercó uno de sus sandwiches en un parsimonioso movimiento y para sorpresa del contrario, dijo:

– Toma, anda.

Wade parpadeó.

– ¿Es para mi?

– Sí.

– ¿En serio?

– Mmm.

– ¿Me estas cortejando? – Wade se inclinó hacia él y levantó las cejas repetidamente bajo su máscara, haciendo que el contrario suspirara exasperado.

– Cógelo antes de que cambie de opinión.

Wade sonrió, apoyó los pies en la mesa (jódete, Coloso) y tras levantar ligeramente su máscara comenzó a comer el sándwich que sin saberlo Cable había preparado expresamente para él.

– ¡Gracias,Genos!

.

.

Cable no era tan borde como en un principio pensó.

No sonreía tanto como el resto de personas normales aunque según Wade eso hacía que las pocas sonrisas que lograba sacarle fueran especiales, y el tipo tenía su propio lenguaje a base de gruñidos, pero aguantaba al mercenario a diferencia de la mayoría y por eso le caía bien. Además, puntos extra para él: no se separaba cuando Wade se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofá. Una vez incluso permitió que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, cosa que le encantaba pues el mercenario siempre había sido así de pegajoso con Vanessa anteriormente, con Al cuando vivía con ella y ahora con Cable o Coloso. Al que pillara cerca en ese momento, realmente; aunque a veces Coloso buscaba una excusa para irse y al volver se cambiaba de sitio, de modo que sorpresivamente Cable era más accesible. Y además, más calentito.

Fue un día al llegar al salón delante de los de siempre y un par de adolescentes X-men que Wade desconocía cuando Wade se dejó caer al lado de Cable y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo. Esperó algún bufido por su parte o un movimiento de molestia pero no hizo nada. Su expresión siguió igual de impasible observando la película al igual que el resto, y de hecho, apoyó su mano no biónica en el pecho del mercenario, acomodándola.

Wade como el romanticón que seguía siendo se tomó eso como una señal de que podía gustarle al contrario.

Probó lo típico en pos de confirmar su teoría. A partir de ese momento empezó a acercarse más de la cuenta al mutante (más de lo que ya lo hacía) y mantenía contacto físico con él en momentos en los que este era absolutamente innecesario haciendo uso de cualquier excusa tonta. En ningún momento Cable se había apartado.

Estaba casi seguro de que le atraía. Solo le quedaba por probar una única cosa para saber si pasaba o no de él.

Buscó pasar más tiempo con Cable.

– Ppssst. – Llamó su atención Wade al asomar la cabeza desenmascarada por la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de Cable, que había entrado un momento a cambiarse de camiseta. Este se volvió hacia él con el entrecejo arrugado por la confusión y Wade se humedeció los labios admirando su torso desnudo hasta que el contrato terminó de ponerse la camiseta.

Wade llegó a la conclusión entonces de que no le importaría tener una relación con él de colegas con beneficios.

– ¿Wade? – Preguntó Cable una vez el menor entró en la habitación y cerró tras él con el pie.

– Necesito una ayudita.

– ¿Con qué?

– Sabes sobre mi trabajo. Me pagan por sacarle los dientes a hijos de puta a hostias, y a veces, si la suma es generosa, por matarlos. – Cable esperó pacientemente que siguiera aun con su semblante confuso. Wade volvió a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada. Esta vez, esos musculosos brazos.

No, la verdad es que no le importaría acostarse con él.

– ¿Y?

– Me han contratado para matar a un grupo de mafiosos y... hum. – Pareció recordar que Cable le seguía mirando y por fin Wade volvió la vista a su rostro. Tampoco le importaba mucho haber sido pillado –. He pensado que podrías acompañarme y llevarte una cuarta parte de la recompensa.

Cable arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Una cuarta parte?

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

– Duuh. Vale, tal vez... Podamos discutirlo más adelante. ¡Pero! – Alzó un dedo–. A Coloso ni pío. Me sacará a patadas de la mansión si se entera de que he roto la primera regla sobre no matar a nadie nunca. ¿O era esa la de etiquetar todo en la nevera?

– No soy idiota. No le diré nada. – Se cruzó de brazos– ¿Cuando nos vamos?

Wade parpadeó.

– Ahora, si te apetece.

El detector de Wade de personas que por algún motivo del mundo pueden sentirse atraídas sexualmente por él dijo BIIIP BIIIIP.

Media hora después ambos salieron vestidos y equipados listos para la misión. Y casi cuatro horas tras finalizar con éxito el trabajo Wade empujó a Cable contra uno de los arboles del jardín de la mansión llevado por la adrenalina. El contrario reaccionó tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a él al instante. Wade se subió la máscara, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en la boca.

Saboreó la sangre en sus labios al delinearlos con su lengua y gimió contra su boca cuando Cable bajó las manos a su trasero y apretó sus nalgas. Se separó entonces para respirar.

– Nop, definitivamente no me importaría follarte. – Afirmó Wade.

Cable soltó un pequeño gemido y se restregó contra él.

– No vi venir esto. –Su voz era ronca.

– Así soy yo, impredecible siempre... _Ah_.

Cable acababa de palparle todo el paquete. De no haber estado tan excitado Wade podría haber bromeado sobre las ganas que le tenía el contrario.

Cable se inclinó hacia arriba para poder besarlo de nuevo entonces (era un poco más bajito que Wade) y pronto el beso se convirtió en más roce de lenguas que de labios. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del mercenario y con dificultad logró apartar las manos de las mejillas de Cable y separarse. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy por la labor de poner distancia entre ambos.

– Por muy sexy que lo pinten en las películas – Empezó Wade con la respiración acelerada– follar contra un árbol o en el césped no es nada cómodo. Lo sé por experiencia. Y aquí hay hormigas. Odio ser la voz de la razón pero además los críos podrían vernos y entonces ya si que estamos jodidos.

– Vamos a mi cuarto entonces, guapo. – Cable sonrió lascivamente entonces antes de robarle un nuevo y corto beso y se separó para dirigirse a la mansión a paso rápido.

Wade fue enseguida detrás de él.

No avanzaron demasiado antes de terminar de nuevo besándose contra la pared del salón y explorando el cuerpo opuesto con sus manos entre risas y gemidos. No se toparon con nadie, por suerte, pero casi acabaron tirando un jarrón al suelo y fueron ruidosos al subir las escaleras a toda prisa en dirección a la habitación de Cable.

Wade fue el primero en llegar y abrir la puerta. Cable entró con rapidez detrás de él y lo agarró de las caderas para volver a fundir sus labios en un nuevo apasionado beso.

Wade cerró la puerta sin mirar y empezó a desabrochar el cinturón del contrario. Seguía cargando aun sus katanas y pistolas tras la misión y molestaban. Cable mordió el labio inferior del mercenario, rompió el contacto entre sus bocas y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Wade se deshacía de las armas con las pulsaciones elevadas.

Cable por fin se apartó para situarse detrás de él y retirarle las katanas.

– ¿Cómo se quita este disfraz de juguete sexual, huh?

– ¿Sabes? Que pienses en juguetes sexuales al verme dice mucho sobre el papel que debo jugar en tus fantasías. – Wade esbozó una sonrisa picara y comenzó a quitarse el traje al encontrar la cremallera a su espalda. Cable lo ayudó. Una vez quedó en ropa interior, Cable lo mordió en el hombro y lo empujó hacia la cama.

– Woow. – Mencionó Wade con sorpresa y se incorporó dándose la vuelta para mirar al mayor. Se mordió el labio viendo como este se desvestía.

– No pienso follarte con la máscara puesta.

Wade nunca se había quitado la máscara con tanta rapidez. Cable ya sin camiseta sonrió con picardía y terminó de bajarse los pantalones junto a sus calzoncillos.

El menor abrió los ojos como platos. Sus pupilas estaban notoriamente dilatadas.

– Joder... Yo pensaba que guardabas una pistola ahí.

– No es una pistola exactamente. – Dijo Cable acercándose – Pero está bien cargada.

– Yuuuum. Bromas picantes, me gustan.

Cable rió y pronto se subió encima de él completamente desnudo. Se besaron de nuevo y Wade mientras se bajó sus propios boxers, ayudándose después con los pies para quitárselos. Luego pasó una mano por la espalda ajena y la otra la posó en su trasero. Levantó un poco las caderas y ambos gimieron cuando sus erecciones se alinearon y rozaron sin barreras entre ellos.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Cuestionó Cable mirándolo.

– ¿Tienes lubricante?

El ojo tecnoorganico de Cable brilló iluminando el rostro perplejo de Wade y pronto un bote fue directo a la mano abierta del mutante.

– ¿Que coj...?

– Telequinesis. – Respondió y abrió el bote de lubricante para depositar una cantidad generosa en su mano libre. Wade cayó entonces en que aquella vez en la prisión el arma de Cable había ido a parar directa a sus manos levitando, pero no había pensado hasta ahora en la telequinesis.

Y desde luego, dejó de pensar en eso ahora también justo en el momento en el que Cable rodeó con su mano ambas erecciones y comenzó a acariciarlas, lubricandolas. Wade se echó hacia atrás apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y soltó un profundo gemido.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago contigo, mm?

De poder endurecerse más con esa frase lo hubiera hecho. Exhaló un suspiro y separó sus piernas, subiendo una al hombro del mayor que lo devoraba con la mirada.

Cable recogió un poco de lubricante entre sus cuerpos y lo reunió en el índice y corazón, dedos que bajó y con los cuales empezó a acariciar en círculos la entrada del menor.

– Frío. – Susurró Wade pero no se inmutó.

– Calla, quejica.

Introdujo un dedo en él sin mucha dificultad.

Tras moverlo un poco y hacer espacio, fue por un segundo dedo, y finalmente, varios minutos después un tercero. No se arriesgaría a hacerle daño.

A estas alturas predeciblemente Wade era todo jadeos y suspiros de impaciencia.

– Vamos a volvernos viejos aquí de tanto esperar. Bueno, yo. Tú es que tienes ya medio pie en la tumba.

Pareció funcionar su intento de enfadarlo porque pronto Cable retiró los dedos y con la misma mano dirigió su miembro a la entrada del menor.

La pierna de Wade que se mantenía aun en el hombro del contrario se tensó un poco involuntariamente y su lengua recorrió su labio inferior al ver los ojos del mayor oscurecidos por el deseo. Sabía que él se vería igual.

– Ya me dirás después que tan viejo estoy. – Gruñó y sin más, entró en él de una fuerte embestida hasta la mitad. Wade gimió tan fuerte que probablemente despertó a alguien en la mansión.

– Y ni siquiera he empezado. – Indicó Cable con sorpresa.

– Cállate... los... dildos de Vanessa eran más pequeños... No estoy, ay. Acostumbrado, vale.

Cable emitió una risa y Wade por poco lo golpeó.

– Con lo impaciente que estabas... ¿Quieres que salga?

– Te cortaré la puta cabeza si paras.

– Perfecto.

Habiendo recibido su amenaza alto y claro, Cable decidió retirarse hasta casi salir de él y sin previo aviso de un nuevo y poderoso movimiento se enterró a si mismo en el cuerpo del menor, esta vez al completo.

Como respuesta sintió las uñas del mercenario clavarse en sus caderas y soltó un gruñido placentero por lo bajo. A diferencia de Cable, Wade ruidoso como él solo estaba seguro de que a este paso despertaría a la mansión entera.

Cable tuvo que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para preguntar lo siguiente, aunque no se veía capaz de parar ahora.

– ¿Sigo?

– Ni lo puto preguntes.

– Mm. – Volvió a repetir el anterior movimiento, embistiendo con fuerza y de forma profunda, solo que ahora no se detuvo, e inició un ritmo lento que fue aumentando poco a poco. Wade prácticamente gemía con cada embestida. Subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Cable e hizo fuerza para acercarlo. Complacido, Cable se incorporó para inclinarse apoyando las manos en el colchón a ambos lados de Wade y le concedió el beso que pedía silenciosamente. Resultaría complicado besarse así con otra persona por mucho tiempo debido al ángulo, pero Wade era de lo más flexible con las piernas, visto lo visto. Cable mordió su labio inferior y ahogó varios de sus gemidos con besos apasionados.

Puso distancia entre sus bocas para centrarse en las estocadas tras unos instantes y fue incluso más rápido que antes. Penetrándolo ahora con menos profundidad pero con más velocidad y apañándoselas para rozar su próstata, buscando el placer del menor tanto como el propio.

Wade apartó las manos de su cuerpo, habiendo ya dejado marcas con sus uñas y se aferró a las sábanas bajo él.

– _Ah, DiosDiosDiooos._ No pares. D-dime tu nombre real para que pueda, _ah_ , gritarlo.

– Grita Cable para que todos sepan quien te está follando.

– Wow. No sabía que eras... tan travieso.

La risa de Wade no duró demasiado. Era complicado reír cuando el sexo era tan bueno.

Cambiaron de posición tras un rato. Wade parecía hasta ofendido cuando el mayor salió de su cuerpo. ''Cable, ¿que coño?'' pero la ofensa duró poco cuando Cable lo giró y empujó contra el colchón presionándole la cara contra la almohada y volvió a penetrarlo esta vez desde atrás. Mordió también su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca (marca que se borraría enseguida)

Cable sabía que solía ser un poco bruto durante el sexo y se alegraba de que a Wade le gustara a juzgar por sus ruiditos.

Ni siquiera la almohada lograba ahogar sus gemidos. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído. Bajó una mano al pecho del mercenario y lo presionó contra su espalda penetrándolo con fuerza.

No estuvieron demasiado tiempo así. Cuando Cable rodeó con su mano el miembro del menor para masturbarlo y ayudarlo a alcanzar su orgasmo Wade llegó poco después con un grito. ("Cable") y el mayor lo imitó tras un par de embestidas más, vaciándose dentro del cuerpo ajeno con un ronco gemido.

Por supuesto, fue Cable el que los tuvo que limpiar después con cleenex puesto que Wade se había quedado completamente inmóvil tras su orgasmo.

– Para ser tú el más joven, desde luego soy yo al que aun le queda más energía de los dos.

Wade murmuró algo que sonó como un "cállate" contra la almohada y se acurrucó bien contra ella como un gatito que se acomodaba. Al escuchar a Cable reír abrió un ojo y por un momento pensó que el mayor se inclinaría y le daría un beso en la frente. Pero quizá sería imaginación suya. Cable se apartó y se acostó a su lado.

– Ha estado bien. – Comentó Cable.

– Huh. ¿Solo bien? Me estás vacilando. Mi culito es maravilloso y lo sabes.

– No te lo tienes tú creído ni nada...

– Tengo motivos para ello, ¿aaaa que sí?

– Mmm. – Dijo Cable a modo de contestación, cosa que Wade se tomó como un "sí, Wade, tienes un culito perfecto" y se quedó satisfecho.

Tras una breve pausa, Cable volvió a hablar. Al parecer estaba conversador.

– ¿Quieres que se repita esto?

– Follas demasiado bien como para decir que no. – Fue su única respuesta.

– Bien. – Dijo Cable con una pequeña sonrisa que Wade no alcanzó a ver porque había cerrado los ojos.

Durmieron juntos esa noche.

.

.

.

– No me esperaba que fueras un pasivazo. – Fue el saludo de Russell esa mañana cuando Wade entró a la cocina para hacerse tostadas.

Wade se detuvo y parpadeó.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú...?

– Tío. No me jodas y trates de negarlo. Toda la puta mansión te debió escuchar y desde ya te aseguro que yo al menos tendré pesadillas por semanas. – El niño fingió una arcada y siguió untando mantequilla en su tostada–. Se me ha quitado hasta el hambre.

– Já. Te zamparías esas tostadas incluso si te explicara con pelos y señales todas las posiciones en las que Cable me puso anoche.

Russell, que ya tenía la boca llena lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y emitió un sonido parecido a "Pero tíooo".

El mercenario rió. Le removió el pelo con una mano para fastidio de Russell y se sirvió zumo de naranja en un vaso.

– Sí, mi querido amigo Russell, soy un muerdealmohadas y orgulloso.

– Para tu cumpleaños te regalaré una camiseta con eso último escrito. – Contestó el menor en cuanto pudo hablar.

– ¿Con qué escrito? – Cuestionó Cable al entrar en la cocina y para sorpresa de ambos, besó a Wade en la mejilla en forma de saludo y le quitó el vaso de zumo de la mano.

El mercenario se tensó como si lo hubieran golpeado con un látigo invisible al recibir la muestra de afecto y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de encararlo.

– ¡H-hey! ¡Ese es mi desayuno, Robocop!

– Era. – Sonrió Cable y bebió un sorbo.

Russell que no dejaba de volver la mirada de uno a otro, formó la más notable mueca de asco y desagrado.

– Ahora si que se me ha ido el apetito. – Dijo y acto seguido mordió su tostada. Agresivamente.

Wade carraspeó. Desde hacía unos segundos seguía un poco descolocado.

– Yo tampoco tengo hambre, en realidad. Voy a... Voy a matar hormigas con una lupa en el jardín. Adiós.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar que mosca le había picado Wade salió inmediatamente de la cocina.

.

.

– Wade.

– Fuera. Estoy ocupado viendo Dora la Exploradora. Es un capítulo muy interesante.

Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Cable a través de la puerta.

– Wade, abre la puerta de la habitación, quiero hablar contigo.

Wade rodó los ojos.

– ¡Ugh! Está bien. Entra.

Cable abrió la puerta y entró. A Wade su expresión le recordó a la de un perrito confuso tras recibir un grito.

– ¿Me he sobrepasado antes?

– ¿Te refieres al beso cursi en la mejilla? – Preguntó con rapidez– Posiblemente.

Cable apartó la mirada.

– Ya veo.

– ¿Ya ves?

– No volveré a hacerlo si te incomoda.

Wade suspiró. Se levantó de la cama de un salto.

– Quiero acostarme contigo. No hace falta que volvamos las cosas incómodas entre nosotros. Si quieres un polvo, aquí me tienes. Y ya que estás aquí...

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de él y tiró de su cinturón sonriente.

– ¿...Follamos?

Cable mantuvo la mirada fijamente en sus ojos.

– Follemos.

.

.

.

Fueron tan ruidosos entre la noche anterior y esa mañana (Wade, sobretodo) que cuando Coloso llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y declaró que quería hablar con ellos, ninguno de los dos tuvo dudas acerca de por qué les iba a caer bronca esta vez.

Por respeto, Cable obligó a Wade a ser más silencioso las próximas veces. Aunque tuvo que taparle la boca a menudo. O bien hacerlo callar de otra forma más sucia, que el mercenario supuso que sería su favorita.

Sorprendentemente, se las ingeniaron para no volver a recibir más discursos de Coloso en un mes entero durante el cual se acostaron casi cada día. Frecuentemente, más de una vez al día.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Wade se quedaba a dormir con él y eso ocurría solo porque estaba demasiado cansado y cómodo como para levantarse, vestirse e irse a su propio cuarto, como ocurrió ahora.

Tumbado prácticamente encima de Cable con una pierna sobre su cintura Wade bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cable acariciaba su espalda con afecto. Siempre lo hacía cuando Wade se quedaba así, pero aunque solía pensar que debería hacerlo, no podía decirle nada.

Descubrió que no quería.

Wade exhaló un suspiro y llevado por la curiosidad hizo la pregunta.

– ¿Era tu mujer tu alma gemela?

Notó a Cable tensarse bajo él. Durante un par de segundos, las caricias cesaron. Luego prosiguió. No le prestó atención al gesto.

– No.

– Mm. 'Nessa tampoco era la mía. – Tras decir eso, se quedó pensativo. – ¿En el futuro siguen apareciendo las marcas en las muñecas, no?

– Así es. Pero la mía se borró hace años. –Elevó por un breve instante su brazo tecnoorganico y lo posó de nuevo en las sábanas. – La enfermedad. – Explicó.

– Oh.

Una pequeña pausa.

– Ya, la mía también se borró cuando me dejaron la apariencia de Freddy Krueger. –  
Resopló por la nariz en una risa silenciosa y claramente forzada. – ¿Todo eso es una mierda, sabes? Que le jodan al alma gemela. Menuda cursilada. Toda mi puta vida quise encontrar al gilipollas de mi muñeca, pero ya paso. Seguro que no folla tan bien como tú de todas formas.

Sonrió entonces y se incorporó para darle un beso.

Sabía que Cable quería algo serio con él y Wade estaba cansado de huír de lo que sentía. Vanessa estaba muerta, a Nathan no lo encontraría, y lo que sentía por Cable se volvía más y más fuerte cada día que pasaba, hasta el punto en el que el mercenario quiso arriesgarse porque algo así valía la pena y era algo nuevo que no había sentido nunca.

Esperó hacerle entender con ese beso y esas palabras su postura.

Sin embargo, Cable no le devolvió el beso. Se había quedado estático.

El menor se retiró un poco y por un momento, la inseguridad se instauró en su cuerpo. ¿Había interpretado mal las intenciones de Cable? ¿Se habría arrepentido?

Pronto Cable subió su mano biónica (la otra estaba atrapada bajo Wade) y acarició su mejilla, haciendo que sus dudas se evaporaran al igual que la tensión de su cuerpo.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste mi nombre la primera vez?

Wade entornó los ojos.

–Huh...

Tardó un par de segundos en caer en que se refería.

– huh, sí.

Cable tragó saliva mirándolo a los ojos. Muy serio de repente, y por lo que parecía, algo preocupado. De haber tenido una relación seria Wade pensaría que estaba a punto de confesarle alguna infidelidad.

– No te dije mi nombre porque temía que entraras en pánico en aquel momento.

– Me estoy perdiendo... – Wade se apartó de él, recostandose sobre su propio codo a su lado de la cama y miró con curiosidad al mayor, que prensó los labios y ahora apartó la mirada.

– Vine aquí con un objetivo. Asesinar a Russell de forma que mi familia viviría. – Por la forma en la que lo dijo, se notaba su arrepentimiento por lo del niño–. Nunca esperé encontrarte a ti. Wade, tu nombre... era el que tenía marcado en mi muñeca.

Se atrevió a mirarlo entonces.

El menor se había quedado sin aliento.

– Sabía que eras tú. Joder, me colé por ti casi desde el principio una vez dejé de intentar asesinarte. No había sentido esa conexión con nadie más. Cuando te vi morir... – Negó con la cabeza en el más triste movimiento –. Tuve que volver atrás. Nunca tuve esperanzas de encontrar a mi compañero, ni siquiera lo pensé seriamente, pero una vez te había encontrado supe que no podía permitirme perderte.

Wade se sentó con rapidez con las piernas cruzadas y el movimiento hizo caer la sábana de sus hombros.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Había un deje de desesperación en su voz.

– Nathan Summers.

El mayor lo observó. La forma en la que el mercenario cerró los ojos al estar asimilando esas palabras, como soltaba un efímero suspiro al hacerlo, y finalmente, como se abalanzaba sobre él para besarlo con vehemencia. Sonrió durante el beso inevitablemente y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

– Eso salado que he saboreado... ¿eran tus lágrimas?

–CierraLaPutaBoca. – Fue la rápida y violenta respuesta de Wade antes de besarlo de nuevo y subirse con rapidez encima de él. No tardó en escucharse un sollozo.

Nathan nunca había reído tan fuerte.

Al final, ''la reunión'' no sucedió como el Wade niño había pensado. No se acercaba a sus fantasías de sus días de instituto y ni siquiera hubo un reloj en la pared con el que poder señalar la hora exacta como el cursi de Josh había hecho, pero Wade no cambiaría este momento por nada en el mundo.

Nathan. _Nate._

Lo había encontrado.

Y por fin, estaba completo.

Fin.


End file.
